cristi_jacobfandomcom-20200215-history
Scotswald
Scotswald is the main antagonist of The DJKC 3 part episode "The Evil Customer", the 2 part episode "Resurrection" and is also returning as a minor antagonist for Summer Vibes Biography Info goes here. DJKC and other comic appearances The Evil Customer Part 1 Prudence is serving Whippa at Papa's Pancakeria, when Scotswald shows up. He knocks Whippa unconscious and then walks off with her pancakes. He then goes to Griller Stadium and demands that people give him all their valuables. Mousse stands up to him, causing Scotswald to go mad and attack him. He then forces Peggy to feed him twenty seven hot dogs or else he would kill her. Word gets round about Scotswald terrorising people and Sir Droplet goes to inform Hank about him. It is revealed that Scotswald is half blind, sexually attracted to women in dresses and that his hockey gear that he wears was stolen. Hank is informed later on that Scotswald is at the ski centre, but by the time Hank arrives, Scotswald is long gone. The Evil Customer Part 2 Millie, Hotwings and Willow are assigned the job of finding Scotswald. They find him on the beach but Scotswald knocks Willow out and escapes. He eventually reaches a corn maze where he bumps into Dark Zanda. Dark Zanda, along with Bull, Turquoise and the Nightmare Woman are all keen to join forces with Scotswald, something Scotswald is willing to do. The villains travel to Professor Fitz's lab to steal his potions, something that Papa Louie, Mayor Mallow, Gemma and Commander Foot knew they would do. Scotswald manages to steal a potion and shows that they make him bigger and stronger. He then heads to Onion Town, after announcing that he plans to create a train crash. Willow, Hotwings, Millie, Mayor Mallow, Commander Foot, Gemma, Papa Louie and Hank all manage to reach the train just in time. The Evil Customer Part 3 Scotswald and Dark Zanda go to the front of the train, kill the train driver and then take control of the train. Millie, Willow and Mayor Mallow happen to be on the roof of the train and manage to get into the front carriage, where they battle Scotswald. Scotswald and Mayor Mallow end up falling on the train track, where they begin fighting. Scotswald eventually kills Mayor Mallow with a spanner and pushes the dead body off the track. He managed to knock both Millie and Willow out as well and then fought Hotwings. The Nightmare Woman however came to his aid and helped him escape. At the end, Scotswald is angry that his plan to crash the train didn't work and declares that he will return and also plans to marry Millie, who he was willing to spare as he fancied her. Pick Your Own Path He made a cameo in the second scenario in the game show, where Joe Jeffrey chose to chase Bull, who had nicked his shopping. Joe accidentally bumps into Scotswald during the chase and is then threatened by Scotswald with an axe. Liezel's Date Scotswald hears about Omar Buskins offering prize money to someone and causes a riot at the cinema as an attempt to try and steal it. However, his attempt to steal it doesn't work as Joe gets it before him, although that doesn't stop him from going to Powder Point for free anyway. Hank happens to witness him and Dark Zanda playing a game of balloon darts and decides to ignore their presence. Scotswald gets fed at not winning any prizes and confronts Hank and forces him to arrest the owner of the game. Hank refuses, causing Scotswald to break his leg. He isn't seen anymore after that so it is most likely that he went to play another mini game. Resurrection Part 1 Resurrection Part 2 Summer Vibes Scotswald, along with Bull and Linsey, are waiting for Vibes and co on Vibes' ship as he had been made an offer by Rocky, something that Rocky hadn't told Vibes about. Scotswald appeared to have romance feelings for Vibes but Rocky quickly advised for them to focus on their mission. Scotswald and Bull are sent to Gender Shifter's planet to stop Cristi's team from retrieving the orange sword. Jarvis confronts Scotswald and they fall off a bridge fighting. This injured both of them for the rest of the comic. Scotswald is later granted the thing he is after, which is to take Millie prisoner. However, Isobella tricks him into releasing Millie by disguising herself as Rocky. As part of the plan, Isobella hands over Alice, Gabby and Poppy for Scotswald to kill. Scotswald is overpowered by the girls and is presumably killed in the process. In a mid credit scene, a mysterious girl informs Bull that Scotswald is still alive but too weak to continue. The Time Travel Theory Games, Games and More Games Howdy Rhonda Appearances Style A Info goes here. Style B Info goes here. Style C Info goes here. Other Outfits Info goes here. Flipdeck Relationships Positive Info goes here. Negative Info goes here. Orders Info goes here. Gallery Gallery goes here. Trivia * Despite being born in the mid-1970s, Scotswald doesn't seem as old as he is. * He is the only villain to have killed a Papa Louie customer although both of them were later resurrected. * Scotswald, along with Xolo, Goddess Of Hope and Cristi are able to foresee the past being altered or their minds being viewed by someone else. * Unlike most villains, Scotswald gives people notice that he plans to kill, making his technique a bit weak. * Summer Vibes is so far his only non-DJKC appearance. * If DJKC were to have continued making their shorts canon to the Mama Louie universe then Scotswald most likely would have been written out. Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters created by Jacob Category:Papa Louie Pals Exclusive